Newd Cruise
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tsuna just wanted to have a normal 4 day cruise; the last thing he expected was to have his clothes taken away. Now things are about to get crazy and for the first time ever Reborn is not gonna interfere. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Tsuna/Harem

anti uke project harem poject rare pairing lonely boy project

Do not read if you do not like

Newd Cruise

Tsuna just wanted to have a normal 4 day cruise; the last thing he expected was to have his clothes taken away. Can Tsuna keep his virginity intact with 5 horny males after him?

Chap 1 Day Before

Tsuna smiled happily, A cruise, a cruise away from Reborn. The 9th generation said Tsuna needed to relax a little while, so he gave him and some of his guardian's tickets to a 4 day cruise. Tsuna was a little nervous, the last time he was on a cruise it turned into some insane mafia thing.

9th assured him that everything would be fine. Tsuna gave tickets to Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro. He got concerned when Mukuro smirked. "I can't wait Tsunayoshi." He said, and the knowing smirk on his lips sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh ok, well see ya there!" Tsuna ran off and Mukuro stared at Tsuna's sexy ass as he ran away.

'Oh this cruise is going to be fun.' Mukuro thought and with one phone call he got Ken and Chikusa passes to the boat as well. 'So so so-much fun!'

-x-

Tsuna packed some light clothes, it was summer so he didn't think he needed much. This ship they were going on is said to have a pool water slide, an extravagant buffet fancy rooms it was going to be a fun trip. The 9th swore to him there would be no tests it was all about relaxation and fun. The 9th had never lied to him or stretched the truth as Reborn put it.

The time to meet soon drew near, his mother hugged him good bye. "Have fun sweetie don't forget to put on sun block."

"Ok mom." Tuna noticed Reborn staying behind which meant he really would have some time away from Reborn and his crazy training.

The boys hit the docks Yamamoto was smiling at Tsuna, and Ryohei waved. Gokudera was the first to show up there wanting to be the first person who saw Tsuna. Yamamoto showed up second and Ryohei third, Hibari and Mukuro appeared to still be missing. The boys were waiting at Dock A, the place they believed was the dock for the ship. "Where is Hibari and Mukuro?" Tsuna said looking around seeing no one but the Dock A attendant.

"Who cares let's board the ship without them, if they didn't want to come along it shouldn't spoil our fun." Gokudera said.

Tsuna went up to the attendant. "Excuse me sir, did my friends already board the ship, we're supposed to be on a cruise." He showed the attendant the ticket.

"Oh sir, you're ship isn't on Dock A, it's on Dock D." Everyone's faces fell.

"What?!" They cried out at once.

"You better hurry, you're ship is about to set sail." The attendant said, and the boys grabbed their stuff and took off running.

"This is fun!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"It's always fun to start off with an adventure with a run." Ryohei said and let out his cry of EXTREME!

"No it's not!" Gokudera shouted and the boys ran straight to Dock D. They barely made it, and they were all tired and sweaty. Tsuna sighed and did his best to keep up. The boys handed their tickets to the Dock attendant and raced onto the ship, the boys collapsed onto the ship panting heavily.

A tall long haired man, wearing a pristine white uniform came up to the sweaty boys.

"Good Evening Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am Vitali the cruise director. Your friends are already on board." He handed them each a key. "Here are your room keys, each room has a private bathroom with a shower, however if you feel adventurist we do have a bath house room on the second floor, the ship has 5 floors for recreation the 6th floor is for maintenance and crew only." He handed them each a map.

"Thanks." Tsuna said and the boys parted ways, planning to meet up after a quick shower. The rooms were amazing, soft carpet, marvelous fixtures, a large glorious bed, a big dresser and a small closet, there was a door which led to the bathroom. In each room the boys stripped naked and entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was very fancy, there was a toilet/bidet a fancy sink with gold handles, and the shower stall had jets all over the wall. Tsuna entered the stall and turned it on. Warm water sprayed all over Tsuna's body and the boy moaned softly. Gokudera had the same reaction in his stall. Ryohei stood proud as the jets sprayed all over him. Yamamoto took his time cleansing himself loving a good shower.

While the boys were showering, attendants entered the room and took away all their clothing. When Tsuna and the guys came out they discovered their clothes were gone. "WHA!" Tsuna screamed searching franticly for his clothing. Tsuna heard a respective cry coming from his guardian's rooms.

Tsuna looked at the towels provided and they were so small he couldn't wrap it around his body, biting the bullet he used the towel to cover his private parts and held it there and he slipped out of the room. 'Oh kami this is o embarrassing.'

To be continued

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


End file.
